The use of heat exchangers in residences and other buildings is well known. Typically heat exchangers employed in houses and other buildings incorporate a fan which causes air to flow through the exchanger. Because heat exchangers require draining of condensate produced thereby, there are limitations and restrictions as to where heat exchangers can be located. A location where a heat exchanger can be installed does not always lend itself to servicing of the fan related and other components associated with the heat exchanger. Furthermore, replacement of filters employed in association with a conventional heat exchanger arrangement can be a difficult and time consuming task.